Hate That I Love You
by CLEOLEMONFANFICTION
Summary: AU: Everyone has had enough with the arguing, that's all Clarke Griffin & Bellamy Blake do. No body has ever seen two people hate each other more than those two. Octavia, Lincoln & Raven strike a deal with them hoping it will solve the fighting problem only now it made things worse. Somehow though, between all the yelling & bickering their hate for each other turned into love.
1. Don't Test Me

CHAPTER 1: Don't Test Me

"Oh my god, this is unhealthy…"

"You're telling me. Lincoln, do something."

"He's your brother!"

"I thought you said they would stop in a month?"

"Well, that's what I thought!"

"Shouldn't they have grown out of this?"

'"I guess not but this is ridiculous."

The gang stands there amazed as the two of them are still going at it. Lincoln is sitting on the couch in defeat, Octavia Blake is pacing impatiently. Raven Reyes is standing next to Octavia while biting her nails as they yell like their life depended on it. It's late at night and they started arguing at lunch, everyone is in their pajamas as they see the daily argument continue. They watch them yell louder and louder if it is even possible. Sadly the gang is used to this even when they tried everything to prevent it from happening.

"Oh, shut up Blake! You don't get to judge me!"

"Princess, I know you better than anyone, I get to judge."

"You don't even know the half of me!"

"I know the half where you and Finn fucked to no end while he was dating Raven-"

Clarke Griffin punches him, good and hard. The hand was now shaking with rage, she smirks in a victory. She is going to need ice later but it was worth it, she is a nurse anyway. No one is shocked she punched him since he went over the line with his last comment. The unspoken line that no one dares to cross, it was just something you couldn't speak of out loud. Especially to Clarke or Raven. At that moment everyone in the room knew hell was going to break loose, a few minutes before they thought it couldn't get any worse. But now they stand corrected once again.

"You little bitch!"

Clarke was staring up with a murderous look in her eyes, she was only a few feet away from the person she hated most. The guy who was her best friend's brother, not to mention her roommate. The man who seen her grow up and watch all the mistakes she's done, the same mistakes he keeps bring up daily. Bellamy Blake adjusts his chin, he can feel a bruise forming. He looks down at the stubborn, annoying, blond woman his sister calls her best friend. She made him so furious, to a point where just hearing her name infuriated him. Raven looks down to the floor before walking upstairs in humiliation from his words. Octavia stopped pacing from the messed up words her brother said. Lincoln are on the couch also in shock of what his best friend brought up. Clarke puts her hands through her hair as she tries not to cry, she looks up at him once again and whispers in a disgusted voice.

"You don't know me, my story or what happen between us and if you had a heart you wouldn't have said that in front of her… or me."

"Oh no, don't tell me I am the first to hurt the princess's feelings! I'm so sorry I'm the only person to think you aren't perfect." He snaps bitterly at her.

There was a time in college Clarke met Finn, it's at the time when she was about to graduate. She didn't know Raven and didn't know they were engaged. Finn lied about being single and went out with Clarke for awhile. They slept together and were incredibly close, Clarke thought he might be the one. Raven got a job at the same place Clarke worked and they became good friends for a few months without knowing they were in love with the same guy. When they finally find out they ditched Finn and still stayed as friends. Because of what Finn did it got them closer since they could relate to each other but it left a big scar on both of them.

Clark's mouth drops in shock while staring at a pissed off Bellamy, "Don't go acting like you're innocent! Let's not forget the countless one-night stands, I sleep right next to your room and let me tell you something. Their orgasms are FAKE! Oh, how about the time one of your bimbo girlfriends found you fucking-"

He takes a threatening step towards her and yells, "She wasn't a bimbo!"

"Apparently she was since she stayed with you and then caught you again sucking another girl's face-"

"Like you aren't guilty of bringing one night stands home, did that faze start before or after having an affair with Finn behind Raven's back?" He spits out.

"Why you little piece of shit- I least I didn't know they were together! You were in a relationship and still cheated!"

"So my hands are a little dirty? She was a one night stand! How long were you fucking Finn while him being engaged?"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Clarke and Bellamy were in each other's faces, practically nose to nose when Octavia gets up and yells at them to stop. They turn to her wonder why she decided to jump into the argument. The two shouldn't be surprised though since Octavia always tried to get them to stop yelling. It's always the same pattern for the roommates even when they didn't live together. Clarke and Bellamy will fight then Octavia tries to fix it.

"That's it! We've all have had it! You two are going to therapy or something!" She announces and turns to the stairs Raven went up, "Raven, get an appointment with the best therapy you know in town by tomorrow!"

"Babe… are you sure that's the best idea…. for them…." Lincoln is now up from the couch as he leans to whisper in his girlfriend's ear while watching Clarke and Bellamy emotionless faces.

Octavia nods and points at the two closest people in her life, "You two are going to therapy and fixing this mess! I don't know why you hate each other but it must stop! Nobody will live to see their next birthday with you at each other's throats like this."

As the couple waits for a response from Griffin and Blake, Raven slowly comes down to see why it was suddenly quiet. Clarke and Bellamy share a look no one can read, which made the gang even more on edge. They were so similar but no one dared to point it out to them since it would be like asking for a death sentence. Abruptly Clarke and Bellamy burst out laughing like that haven't heard anything funnier than that moment. Bellamy is the first to speak between them.

"I'm not going to therapy."

Clarke nods agreeing with him, she checks her watch and begins to walk to the stairs, "It's getting late, if you don't mind I want to get to bed."

"Same. Goodnight."

Bellamy yawns as he realizes it's one in the morning. Raven, Lincoln, and Octavia stood still in confusion of how those two can go from trying to kill each other to normal people in five seconds. They both make their way to the stairs when they shove each other away to go up stair first. They're shoving, squirming and pulling each other on the way up the stairs. Just like they can go from monsters to normal they can also go from adults to kids within seconds.

"Bellamy, just move! Every heard for lady's first?"

"Yea! And if you see one let me know!"

"God, you're so full of yourself, now move out of my way!"

"How Octavia deals with you I have no idea."

"You're one to talk. Mr. I'm too good for leftovers."

"As long as the leftovers aren't made by you."

"My cooking isn't that bad, last time I checked you couldn't even make Ramen noodles. And another thing-"

Octavia and Lincoln watch as they go at it again in the middle of the stairs. Octavia rubs her forehead in defeat while Lincoln goes up the stairs and tries to pull them apart. Raven goes tiredly into the kitchen to get some coffee knowing this might take awhile. The two couldn't even go all the way upstairs without fighting.

Clarke and Bellamy had so much history together that sometimes they bring up stuff that happened when they were kids. Sometimes they brought up things that the gang had no idea what they were talking about. Octavia and Clarke grew up best friends, even when Bellamy pestered Clarke to no end they stayed in a loyal friendship. Throughout high school and college they argued, everyone thought they would grow out of it, even maybe go on a few dates but when they got out into the real world that wasn't the case. The fight may have gotten even worse since then and they're adults now.

Lincoln and Octavia started dating in college, they were the love birds of the centuries. However, while they were happy Clarke was dating girls and Bellamy was a man whore. Clarke went back to guys when she met Finn, Bellamy at that same time was trying to keep a steady relationship. When they finally graduated college Bellamy's girlfriend realized he been sleeping with all his old girlfriends and Clarke realized Finn had a fiancee. Bellamy obviously got dumped and started paying more attention to his sister and his job instead of chasing after women. Somehow college made Clarke and Bellamy hate each other more. They both had hate towards each other that much was clear but while the gang had no idea why Clarke and Bellamy knew precisely why. Some things that happened between was left unsaid to the gang but they both won't ever forget what happened.

Suddenly a banging sound fills the house starting where Bellamy, Clarke, and Lincoln were arguing. Raven runs to the stairs worried as hell while Octavia looks up at the scene on the stairs. Clarke and Bellamy look down at Lincoln, who is at the bottom of the stairs now in pain. Someone must have pushed him when they were yelling but when Octavia runs to him the two started yelling about who pushed him. She helps him up and yells at them.

"This needs to stop! Someone is going to get hurt sooner or later! It might take one of y'all to die before you two become friends!"

"Oh, he would like for me to die! Just knowing he wouldn't have to see my face ever again."

"Well done, Griffin! You figured out my master plan. Me wanting you dead." He barks at her sarcastically.

"Listen!" Raven yells and get in between the two and announced, "You both care about each other-"

"Hell, No-"

"I'll die first."

"I can arrange that-"

"LET ME TALK!" Raven shouts through the house, "You both care about each other, you are friends, and since the beginning, you argued. That is not normal or natural, we're getting you a therapist to help or whatever to fix this. You two are stuck with each other as long as you're in Octavia's life. So I suggest we fix this problem before someone ends in the hospital." She finishes with a smile plastered on her face since she was able to talk without being interrupted.

"Okay, I'm sorry for pushing Lincoln but I'm not going to therapy for this," Bellamy sighs in frustration, "We can get along."

"Yeah, Raven." Clarke nods, "We've just been on edge this week."

Octavia snorts, "More like on edge when you two are near each other."

"Well, we have to do something about this," Raven demands between the two.

"How about he moves out." Clark raises an eyebrow annoyed.

"Hell no, princess. I'm her sister. If anyone is moving out it's you." Bellamy gives her a daring look.

Lincoln claps his hands knowing how this is going to go, "Well, I'm going to bed before I have to deal with you guys again."

"God, you act like we can't do anything but argue!" Clarke rolls her eyes and stomps upstairs.

"Damn right, Princess." Bellamy follows her up to his room.

"Don't call me that." She growls.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." He smirks as they reach the second floor.

"Fuck you."

"You wish, sweetheart."

"Pig."

"Brat."

They both groan and slams their doors annoyed like they always are when together. The three roommates just stood there watching them in disbelief.

"So will you sign them up with someone by tomorrow?" Octavia asks Raven exhausted.

"Yup, I can't live like this." She shakes her head like a mother, "Why did they even agree to live in the same house."

That was the question everyone kept asking themselves when they started arguing.

"I guess there are a lot of reasons why, but I'll never ask them that. They would just start arguing again." Octavia explains and grabs Lincoln's hand, "Come on. Let's get in bed."

He nods worn out, he slowly follows her knowing he's going to have bruises on his back in the morning. Raven sits on a stool with her coffee and laptop wanting to get this little problem fixed as soon as possible. Things were quiet for awhile but every 5 minutes or so she could hear Princess and Manwhore bicker again through the walls. She honestly didn't think she could handle another argument about Finn. It was in the past, history even but when Bellamy brought it up and he always did, it was like opening up a scar.

* * *

"Get out of my way."

"Make me- OUCH! What the hell, Griffin?!"

"You said make me, asshole."

"Just shut up."

"I rather not since it ruins your day," Clarke smiles sarcastically as she sips on her coffee.

Bellamy rolls his eyes and snorts, "Always the princess."

"Just with you." She barks and grabs her purse.

"Morning…" Octavia yawn when she makes her way downstairs in her work clothes.

Lincoln leans on the counter, "You're tired this morning."

His girlfriend nods and slowly gets a mug, "Yeah. I couldn't go to sleep because of these two." She nods to her brother and Clarke.

"Sorry about that," Bellamy walks around the couple to get his car keys and sunglasses, "But you know how she always wants things done her way."

"Sorry your way is stupid," Clarke glares at him then checks her watch, "Shouldn't Raven be up? It's already 8:30."

"Oh shit, really?" Octavia checks her phone, "I need to get going."

She kisses Lincoln quickly on the lips and hurriedly grabs her bag on the way out. Octavia works at a record store called Ark, she is an actress but she hasn't starred in anything big. She's been on a few shows and movies but was never one other the main characters. She doesn't get many auditions so she is trying to become the manager

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit." Raven comes running down the stairs while trying to put on her work clothes. She almost falls halfway down the stairs, grabbing her tool box on the counter she smiles hastily, "I'm late."

No one gets to say a word to her before she is out the door. Raven is an Automotive Technicians Automotive Mechanic for Mount Weather Inc., she also dabbles in explosives. Mount Weather INC. is a very known company and began right in this city so the building is huge. They work on a lot of engineering.

Bellamy grabs his phone and puts his sunglasses on, "Come on, Lincoln. My boss is going to be pissed if I'm late again."

Lincoln finishes his cereal and nods in agreement, grabbing his wallet he comments, "Not to mention what my class will do if they're alone."

Lincoln is a high school teacher of Ark High School for 11th graders. He's wanting to be a college teacher but he is too inexperienced. He teaches Physics and coaches for the wrestling team, plus he has an art club on the side of teaching and coaching. Bellamy, however, is surprising the head Detective in their city, he has worked on plenty of cases that he was able to close. There are only about 3 other detectives in the city and they all work in the police station since it's such a small group of people. They all try to prove who is the best but everyone in the office knows its Bellamy.

Clarke finishes her coffee and sets the cup in the sink, "I should get going too. See you later Lincoln, Jackass."

Bellamy rolls eyes and whispers, "Princess."

"Fuck-boy."

"Slut."

"Okay, children." Lincoln shakes his head while he and Bell head to the garage and she heads to the front door.

Before Clarke walks out she shouts, "Man-whore!"

She can hear Bellamy cursing, she then shuts the door with a smile. She goes to her car and sees her neighbor, Wick, about to get into his car. He's wearing a nice business suit. Wick was the hot neighbor Raven always drooled over. Octavia and Clarke would consider him a player but Raven doesn't care, he has been job hunting since he quit his old job. His old girlfriend was his boss and when they broke up it wasn't on good terms and it wasn't worth staying at the job. So here he is going to interviews. She waves hello to him and smiles in return then calls out.

"Good Morning."

"Morning." She answers back and gets in her car.

Clarke looks down to get her seat belt on, she jumps when she thought Bellamy almost hit her. He was trying to pull out of the garage but she was still parked in front of it. She honks at him and starts up the car angrily. She hears him honk two seconds later and she honks right back before pulling out. She flips him off and drives away too annoyed to even look back. She drives to her job, it's the one place Bellamy usually is never at but could be if he keeps pissing her off. The Hospital.

She was the head nurse in the Ark hospital ever since her mother became the head doctor. It's probably why she got a job so fast after college because everyone knows her mother around here.

* * *

 **O: When are you getting off work?**

 **C: Now, why?**

 **O: We need to talk. Hurry home.**

Clarke groans at Octavia's texts, every time she says they need to talk it was never good. She throws her purse into the passenger seat and starts the car. Last time they "Needed to talk" Bellamy moved in. She scrunches her face at the thought of Bellamy but at least she have to socialize with him at work today. What was even better was that work was easy all day, nothing major happened at the hospital. It was a simple day for a nurse like herself.

Her mother had the day off since it was Marcus Kane's, her mother's boyfriend, birthday today. She didn't celebrate it with them since she wasn't very fond of Marcus. Marcus was her dad's best friend until he died a few years ago. When she found out her mom and he was planning on going out after 2 years of her father being gone she freaked out. Now she is fine with it but she still doesn't give them her blessing.

Once she drives up to their house she can see that everyone is already home. She parks the car and walks up to the front porch. Clarke could hear yelling behind the door. Opening the door she slowly walks down the hallway to find Bellamy yelling at their roommates. He turns his head when he notices Clarke.

"This is all your fault!"

Setting her keys and bag on the table she asks, "What's going on?"

"Why don't you sit down…" Raven nod to the seat in front of her, Octavia and Lincoln.

"Clarke, don't bother sitting," Bellamy demands, "Because we're not doing it."

"Just let us explain!" Octavia growls at her stubborn brother.

"No!" Bellamy points at her threatening, "We're not a married couple with problems."

"You kind of are…" Lincoln send him a guilty look, he returns him with a murderous glare.

"Can someone tell me what's going on!?"

Clarke shouts irritated, Bellamy and Octavia were standing like they were about to fight. Raven is sitting annoyed at the situation and Lincoln looks like he is in need of a beer. Bellamy turns to Clarke seriously and exclaims.

"Clarke. They were serious last night. They're saying we need to go to therapy together like we're a basket case or some old married couple."

Clarke snorts like this idea is ridiculous, "We're adults, I think we would already be going to therapy if we needed it."

"You two been fight the moment you laid eyes on each other 18 years ago! It's unnatural you need to-" Raven begins but Clarke doesn't let her finish.

"Oh my god, no we don't! Bellamy and I barely fight." She folds her arms.

Octavia coughs out a laugh, "Like hell you don't!"

"We're not going!" Bellamy declares.

"Oh, you're going! I was late to my job because of you two!" Raven stand up furious.

"How?" Clarke looks back and forth from Bellamy to Raven.

"WITH YOUR YELLING!"

"We weren't yelling!"

"Yes, you were! ALL NIGHT-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looks to Lincoln who finally was standing, "Let's make a deal-"

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Fuck No."

"Just let me talk," Lincoln sighs, "If you two can spend a week without arguing, yelling, hurting or snapping at each other then you don't have to go. However, if one rude comment comes out of one of your mouths then you both go to therapy."

Octavia looks at him like he's crazy, Raven nods in understanding.

"A week?"

Bellamy repeats and looks to Clarke nervously. She bits her lips and tilts her head as she holds his gaze. The room went quiet as everyone stares at the two people who usually would be yelling right now. Octavia glares at her boyfriend but he sends her "what else can we do" look.

"Clarke?"

Bellamy says sternly wanting to know what she wanted to do. She looks at him then to the three standing in front of them, she grabs his shirt and pulls him upstairs. He would have shoved her the moment she grabbed him but as her hips sway the way upstairs all he could bring himself to do was a smirk and watch. The three downstairs share a look, silently wondering what they are doing. Once they reach the top of the steps Clarke asks him in a hushed whisper.

"Do you think we can pull this off?"

"Not fighting? Of course, princess." Bellamy snorts while not understanding what the point was of whispering back to her.

"Don't call me- Never mind. How many times do we yell at each other?" She questions him seriously.

He puts his hands on his hips as he thinks for a moment then simply answers, "Every time we see each other."

She groans at his answer, "See! So how are we going to stop for a fucking week, Bellamy!"

He rolls his eyes at her dramatic expression, he forcefully grabs her head and kisses her hair annoyed, "See what I did? It's call being nice now we can do that for a week. Easy."

She glares at him and storms back down to the others who were huddled in a circle. Bellamy follows behind her with a frown, Clarke looks to the taller Blake sibling. He nods for her to tell them what they will do. Clarke finally looks away from Bellamy to the others declaring.

"A week it is then."

"Okay, what are the rules then?" Bellamy folds his arms.

"Rules, Can't yell, bicker, argue, or disrespect each other," Raven announces.

"It lasts a whole week, 7 days." Octavia adds, "What time is it?"

Raven looks at his watch, "6:54 P.M."

"Okay, so next Thursday at 6:54 P.M. if you haven't broken a rule you won't have to go to therapy. Deal?"

Lincoln raises his hand for them to shake. He wanted to hurry up and get it over with, everyone knew they couldn't last a week. Everyone but Clarke and Bellamy however.

"Deal."

Bellamy shakes his hand first and Clarke does the same after. Everyone is quiet after, not knowing what to do now. Clarke then claps her hands tiredly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need a beer now."

Bellamy rolls his eyes at the blond, "Of course you need-" He shut his mouth realizing what he was about to say then puts on a fake smile, "That's a great idea."

Clarke notices his almost slip up and smirks with an idea, "I know it is, that's why I said it."

He bites his tongue knowing what she is doing now, two can play this game. "Since it's such a great idea, can the little princess please get me a beer."

Her mouth is jammed shut at his nickname, "Okay, sure but we're out. Why don't you be a good little boy and buy us some?"

"Sure." His fist turns white and grabs his keys. He then smirks and gets up in her person space, "After I get my friendship goodbye kiss."

She bites her tongue and looks to the others who is watching them intently. She sends him a thin smile and kisses him on the cheek quickly and clenches her teeth while saying.

"There, you should also get some tampons while you're at it."

He smirks knowing no matter what she says now he won, "As long as my good princess waits patiently."

Her eyes go wide as he sends her a wink while walking to the front door. He shuts the door happily as she storms up to her room like a child. Octavia, Raven, and Lincoln who had been quiet the whole time look at each other in fear. Raven then blurts out in the silence.

"This is going to go down in flames. I just know it."


	2. Play Nice

CHAPTER 2: Play Nice

Day one.

It's been a day since the deal between the gang, to be honest, it is worse than Clarke and Bellamy fighting with each other every time they're in the same room. They look like they are about to explode, but instead of yelling at each other they were yelling at everyone but each other. It was 10 times worse than them yelling at each other, though. Clarke and Bellamy's fighting was like a release or drug to them. Take away the drug and what do you get? A very irritated, crazy, agitated person, and that is how they were acting. Not toward each other thought, but everything else.

Octavia wanted to call off the deal just for them to stop yelling at her. It's Friday in the evening when everyone started getting off work. Clarke storms into the house, she practically slams her keys on the table. Bellamy growls at the sound but doesn't say anything as he watches the TV. Octavia and Lincoln were getting ready to go on their date. Raven is in the kitchen ordering pizza online.

"Bellamy, the TV is too loud turn it down." Clarke almost yells at him in exhaustion.

"I actually can't hear it so I think I will just turn it up."

Bellamy doesn't look at her as he turned it up. Her eye twitches and she was over to the TV within seconds to turn off completely. Bellamy stands up and is about to yell at her, but stops just as he points at her. He storms into the kitchen needing to yell at someone.

"Raven, did you order the fucking pizzas already?!"

"No! Chill I'm looking at the deals they have." She snaps back at him and glares at Lincoln for striking the stupid deal.

"It's just pizza!" He yells at her.

Clarke storms in and yells at her, "Are you going to let him treat you like that?!"

Raven leans back as they both begin to yell at her about each other, she sends the couple whose trying to quietly leave the scene a knowing glare. They were going to leave her on Friday night with the two most prideful, stubborn, and irritated people they know alone. Reyes puts her hands up in defeat announcing

"Fine, how about you two pick out a pizza then."

She slides her phone between them and they both go to grab it but stop when they notice the other doing the same. Bellamy was still dressed in his suit but his tie was off, sleeves rolled up and a few buttons were undone. She would never admit it but he looked so good she could just eat him instead.

"Clarke."

"Bellamy."

"Princess."

"Blake."

"Griffin."

"I'm the lady so I think I should pick out the pizza."

"But I'm a gentleman so I'll do it."

She looks at him ready to let out all she has been holding in. Octavia and Lincoln stop trying to leave when they see the face she was making at Bellamy, Raven also stares directly at Clarke seriously. She was making the face she always does when she is about to give in. The man in front of her sees her expression and panics knowing they will lose the bet if he doesn't fix things. She begins opening her mouth and he shoves the phone in her hands.

"How about you pick the pizza and I'll pay for it."

Clarke closes her mouth and nods too scared of saying something that could be offensive to him. The rest of the group groan and moan in disappointment. Raven, Octavia and Lincoln all storm out of the kitchen. Bellamy and Clarke smile at each other in relief. She orders the pizza they both would like and he takes out some cash. They sit on the counter like the just ran marathon, Clarke finally speaks up.

"Thanks."

"The first day is the hardest. Right?"

He sends a smirk her way but she can see in his eyes he was worried they would lose. She sits up confidently and nods as she thinks about what to expect for this week. Then she does something that never happens when Bellamy was around, she laughs. Not at time him but to their situation, she turns and chokes out.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

Day two.

Clarke gets out of the shower with her robe around her and her towel covering her hair. She can hear Lincoln watching the news downstairs, he always does on Saturday mornings while he makes everyone breakfast. She smiles to herself as Octavia complains about how boring the news is and that she wants to change it. But Lincoln pulls the "I'm making breakfast for you" card and she shuts right up. Raven is still sleeping in her room across from hers, she is the only one who can sleep all day and be okay with it. She walks back into her room and closes the door, forgetting to lock it as she takes off her towel and robe to change. She has just put on her Pink Floyd panties and was about to put on a bra when Bellamy walks in like he owns the place.

"Hey, did you see- I didn't know you liked Pink Floyd." He leans on the wall with a smug expression as he stares at her goods.

Her eyes go wide and she covers her breasts, "Bellamy! What the fuck- please leave."

He tries to hide a smile as she grabs her towel to help cover herself, "What your favorite song?"

She looks at him like he's crazy, "What are you talking about, Blake? Can you get out, as you can see I'm changing."

"Pink Floyd, what's your favorite song?" He chuckles while looking to where he can see the band's name on her ass.

She growls and clenches her teeth wanting to throw something at him, "If I answer you will you leave?"

"Maybe…" He shrugs knowing she is wanting to yell and throw shit at him.

"Maybe!" She yells and they both look out the door in a panic to see if anyone noticed. When no one comes running up they let out a sigh in relief.

"That was too close, princess." He begins to walk closer to her knowing it would piss her off more.

"Fine, fine. My favorite song is Speak To Me on Dark Side Of The Moon. Now can you leave." She takes a step back feeling exposed.

"Well, why didn't you just ask?" He grins ear to ear acting like it was the first time she told him to leave, "Oh and I just came in to see if you knew anything about the neighbors moving in next door."

"No! Now get out." She does everything but yells at him.

The house on the left of them has been for sell since they moved in and by what Bellamy just said someone finally bought it. She has no clue on who it is, she didn't even know someone finally bought it. Once he leaves she throws a shoe at the door and curses to herself as she finishes getting dressed. She looks out her window to see the vacant house next to them and sure enough, the for sale sign was gone. Bellamy walks into the kitchen where Lincoln gives him a look commenting.

"I heard yelling."

He waves his words off, "Clarke fell and I came in like a hero to save her."

He raises an eyebrow, "A hero? Really?"

"Yup, you can even ask her when she gets down here." He smiles in satisfactory.

His friend rolls his eyes and continues to cook the bacon. Clarke practically stomps downstairs now fully dressed, she growls when she sees her friend on the couch still in her Pj's. Octavia gives her a look.

"What's up your ass this morning?"

"Well, it's not your brother's dick that's for sure." She says easily.

Octavia looks to her boyfriend, "Does that count as disrespect."

Bellamy and Clarke both answer "No." before Lincoln can.

He rolls his eyes his roommates and answers her himself, "Technically No."

Clarke smiles and sticks her tongue out at her best friend then turns to steal a piece of bacon from the kitchen.

"So Clarke…" Lincoln stops cooking for a moment and leans on the count with a smug look, "Bellamy said he saved you this morning."

She looks to the guy who supposedly saved her and he nods for her to with it, she lets out a breath then looks away from Bellamy to Lincoln nodding, "Yup, he saved me."

"Saved you from what?" Octavia asks curiously then comes into the kitchen and hugs her babe from behind.

"He saved me by promising he was going to take my place in career day at Ark high school."

Clarke leans on the counter devilish smile Bellamy never knew she could make. Lincoln smirks to himself as he notices their stories of why she was yelling were different but he lets it go knowing they still had 5 more days. His eyes go wide when he realizes what she said making him blurt out.

"Hell!- Yeah… Yeah, I promised her."

Lincoln gives the two a look and declares, "You all said you were coming on Monday! I know it sucks but I need that bonus. That means you're coming to Octavia."

At Ark High school they were bringing people with different jobs to talk to the students about their future for a week. If Lincoln gets the most volunteers then he wins a bonus. He already has 3 people volunteer for him this week, all he needs is for them four to go so he can win. The most he's heard a teacher from his school bring is five people and he'll have seven if they go through with it.

She stops hugging him in confusion, "I never said I was going to."

"Yeah, you did." Lincoln closes his eyes knowing this won't end well, "You all promised you'd come on my last birthday."

Bellamy snort and sends his sister a look telling her he didn't believe her boyfriend, "There's no way I promised you that."

"But you promised me so you're going."

Clarke raises an eyebrow as she takes another bite of her piece of bacon, Clark: 01, Bellamy: 02. He growls and walks out of the kitchen before he can say something he will regret. Raven comes down looking like she has been sleeping for ages. She yawns and walks into the kitchen while thinking out loud.

"I smell bacon."

"Ray, tell everyone you guys promised to go to career day at my school." Lincoln grabs the plate of bacon before she could grab one.

She growls in frustration, "Yeah, yeah. We're going, now give it!"

He smiles in victory and gladly gives her a piece, Octavia then groans like a bratty girlfriend and asks, "Fine! What day do we have to babysit the little shit-turds."

"Good choice of words Sis," Bellamy calls from the living room.

"It's this Monday so get something to present." He answers Octavia.

"What…? Like present as in homework?" Clarke asks a little snappy.

"Yes princess, it's only for a day so suck it up," Bellamy answers her like she is a child.

Her eyes go wide as she looks to her other roommates, "Does that count as disrespect?"

"No, and you do know if one of yall fucks up you both go to therapy, right?" Raven explains, Bellamy and Clarke begin to yell at Raven like this is a new to them.

"When did the rules change!"

"They didn't."

"Well, I don't remember the rule if he fucks up I am fucked as well."

"It was implied that what happens to one of y'all it happens to the other."

The oldest Blake and the blonde share a look before turning to their friends ready to yell their asses off.

* * *

Third day.

Sunday was the easiest of days for Clarke and Bellamy. Sunday is the day of the week that gets them a head start for the week. They get the basics done, clean house, plan for the week, do things they never have the time to do during the week or just need to catch on some sleep. Bellamy was sitting on a stool at the counter with his new case for this week spread out in front of him. He is in dark blue jeans, a snug plain gray t-shirt with black socks. His hair's a mess since he wasn't planning on going anywhere today. Lincoln was in the living room watching a show called Survivor-man while grading papers. He was in sweats and a hoodie, with no intentions of leaving the house.

He has his feet on the coffee table as reads a student's answer, "Hey Bell, how do you spell deleterious?"

He doesn't look up from his word as he replies, "You're a teacher sound it out."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

"Maybe later meaning before or after you fuck Clarke?"

"Excuse me?"

Bellamy looks up from his work to see Lincoln sporting a smug look on his face, "You heard me."

Bell shakes his head and looks back at his work as he tries to look unfazed, "Clarke and I aren't like that."

"Were you guys once?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

Bellamy groans at his friend's obnoxious curiosity, he sets his pen on the counter and looks to Lincoln who was now watching him with interest, "Dude, what the hell are you talking about?"

Lincoln looks back down to his papers and shrugs innocently, "I've just been thinking-"

"Well, that's never good."

"-about how you two can argue for hours but since the bet you guys have been more…. Flirty."

Bellamy rolls his eyes and throws his pen at Lincoln's head, "We don't flirt, we haven't slept together and we have never thought about shit like that so stop trying to unveil something that has never happened."

Bellamy squirms in his chair knowing that everything he just said was a damn lie but he wasn't going to reveal that after all these years. Clarke would kill him, their friends and families would flip out or worse. There were just things between him and her that they just wouldn't speak of. That's when the teacher gets up from the couch and leans on the counter facing Bellamy.

"So you never thought about it?"

"About what?" Bellamy growl as he plays dumb, he gets another pen without looking at his roommate.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that it never crossed your mind about her in the same bed with you?" Lincoln smirks at him like his sister does.

"You really need to stop spending so much time with my sister. You're beginning to act like her."

"So is that a yes..?"

"No."

"So it's a no?"

"No- Yes. I don't know, leave me alone I'm working."

Lincoln chuckles and goes back to his seat knowing it was a yes. He would never tell his girlfriend, though, probably because she wouldn't believe him even if he did. But as his best friend he noticed it like it was screaming at him. He can tell by the way Bellamy would always search the crowd for her or check her out when she didn't notice.

The front door slams open after a few moments with the rest of their roommates. Clarke is cursing her way down the hallway as Octavia points to her brother furiously. Raven is on the open yelling at someone. Lincoln and Bellamy glanced at each other knowing that won't be getting any better from here on out. The girls are in their church clothes, they go to church every other Sunday just them three. Last time they brought Bellamy he slept with preacher's daughter and Lincoln rather read from a bible than go talk to strangers about god's word. Octavia glares daggers at her brother and practically yells at him.

"How many girls Bellamy?!"

"What are you talking about?" He chuckles but it dies down at the three girls expression.

Raven gets off the phone and yells at him, "Well great, we were just banned! A church Bellamy! We got banned from a fucking church because of you!"

"Oh, come on. We all know you guys aren't exactly angels so-"

Octavia eyes bug out of her head at what he was about to say, "Stop before I let Clarke punch you."

Bellamy listens and doesn't finish his sentence, he looks over to the only other guy here. He was grinning like an idiot at Bellamy's situation.

Raven gets Bellamy's attention when she tells him, "Clarke was almost in a brawl because some bitch from our church thought that she was the girl you slept with while you guys were dating!"

He stands up and looks to Clarke who hasn't said one word since she came into the living room. She was pacing the floor not looking at him in fear of yelling at him. Bellamy glances to Lincoln, noticing he is quiet suddenly as well. He then took notice Clarke had a few scrapes on her arms and face. Her hair was a little messed up and he could see bruises forming on her knuckles a face as well. He took a step closer to her and saw her clothes were slightly dirty. He suddenly stiffened at the thought of someone hurting her. Yes, he would hurt her with words but never physically. Plus she has said a lot of things to him that did some damage. He finally stops looking over Clarke at the face his younger sister begins making.

Octavia nearly screams at him, "We got kicked out of a church because of you!"

"How- What- I don't remember sleeping with a girl from church!" He defends himself with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, she clearly remember us somehow!" Raven exclaims like she wanted to throw a hammer at him.

Clarke finally looks like she has calmed down when she looks to Bell, "Do you know a girl named Rachel with red hair."

Bellamy lifts his arms in the air like he doesn't have a clue but they fall once he realizes who they were talking about. He sighs as he shamefully answers, "Yeah- but I met her at the station, though… She was there for about a month until she got transferred."

"What exactly happened?" Lincoln finally speaks up after this whole time.

Clarke sighs knowing she will have to be the one to explain it, "I thought she was just one of Octavia's friend…"

 _They just got done with the service, Clarke went to use the bathroom. When she came back out Raven and Octavia were talking to a girl with red hair. She was thin with small curves, her face looked gentle with a smile planted on her lips._ _Clarke walks up to them with a big smile._

 _"Hey."_

 _Octavia lights up, "Hey! This is Rachel, remember a few months ago Bell was dating a girl but he never told us who."_

 _She snorts and whispers to Raven, "Probably because he knew it wouldn't last long."_

 _Rachel's eyes go wide, "Excuse me?"_

 _Clarke's smile drops, "I didn't mean to be rude it's just Bell has never had a relationship longer than a month and a half."_

" _It's true. It's sad but true." Octavia helps take the heat off of her friend._

 _Raven and Clarke share a looking knowing this girl probably still had feelings for him._

" _Oh, I'm Clarke by the way." She officially introduces herself to Rachel while extending her hand for her to shake._

 _Rachel eyebrow slightly raised at her name, "Clarke Griffin?"_

" _Yeah, how'd you know?" Clarke smiles and glances to her friends._

 _Next thing they knew Rachel swings her hand and slaps Clarke. As a reflex Clarke swings back but instead of slapping her, she punches her._ _Rachel stumbles back a few steps in shock, Clarke then yells at her confused._

 _"What the hell was that for!?"_

" _You were the girl he was sleeping with while we were dating!" She declares._

 _Raven and Octavia eyes widen and look to Clarke for what she has to say about this, she growls while rubbing her cheek, "What the fuck! No! I'm his roommate you dumb ass! Get your facts right."_

" _What?! He didn't tell me he had a roommate!" Her mouth drops in shock as she looks to the ground._

" _No, not like that-"_

 _Clarke begins to explain but Rachel then punches her. Octavia and Raven look around realizing how big of a scene they were making. Before they could tell Clarke they should leave she punches Rachel causing her to fall. She was on top of her in an instant punching her over and over while her friend tries to pull her off. Tons of people then crowd around them trying to pull Clarke off._

"... So next time you date a girl warn us." Clarke finishes explaining then goes into the kitchen for a drink.

"That's why I was on the phone, I was trying to explain what happen but they don't care. We're officially banned from that church." Raven adds as she held up the phone.

Bellamy is quiet for a moment before he looks at Clarke with pride, "You beat up a girl at church?"

"Yup."

"Damn, wow. Clarke you never told me you were good in a fight!" He lights up and follows her into the kitchen wanting details.

Octavia and Raven look at each other in shock at his behavior. Octavia then stated, "So out of all that all you got was Clarke is good in a fight?! You should already know this! You fight with her every day!"

"Yeah, remember the last punch I gave you." Clarke looks to Bell with a smug look then grabs his chin, invading his space and moves closely to whisper, "I can still see the bruise."

Bellamy stands there staring at her like he wanted to rip her to shreds or her clothes, she wasn't sure which. She was still in his personal space when he makes a soft growl, Clarke: 02, Bellamy: 02.

Octavia claps her hand to get everyone's attention, "So it is decided Bellamy warns us about the people he sleeps with?- Okay, good. Put on y'all shoes were going out for lunch."

Lincoln gets up from the couch knowing his girlfriend would drag him out even if he said no. However, Bellamy finally takes his gaze off of Clarke and looks to his sister, "Yes, on warning you guys about my crazy ex's, but no to lunch."

His sister argues, "We just got kicked out of a church because you're a man-whore, Bell. The least you can do is come to lunch."

"No-" He begins to defend himself but Clarke interrupts him.

"It's cool, I guess you don't want to hear the details of what happened after we left the church." Clarke raises an eyebrow while grabbing her purse and making her way to the front door.

Octavia and Raven follow her knowing what she is trying to do, Raven then looks to the guys, "There might have been a throw down outside the church."

Bellamy looks to Lincoln annoyed before moaning, "Fine! But I'm getting a beer."

Lincoln laughs and looks at his watch while walking out the door with the girls, "It's not even 12 yet."

"Does it look like I care." He says bored and shuts the door behind him.

"You know you're an alcoholic when you drink before 12." Clarke sends him a look while unlocking her car for them.

"Ha, never heard that before," Bellamy says sarcastically while opening the car door.

"Hey. Check it out," Octavia nods the the house with a moving truck in front of it, "I didn't know anyone was moving in."

"Yeah, I saw the other day."

Bell admitted, they all get in the car and drive out of their driveway. As they pass they see two young looking guys pop out of the truck, one was wearing goggles and the other look to be Asian. Everyone is staring out the window watching them, that house has been on the market for awhile now. The last family who lived there complained about the noise at their house and the yelling. To be honest, they were a pain in their asses, they just hope their new neighbors aren't the same way. As Clarke drives them by the house she suggests to her roommates.

"We'll say hi when we get back."

"Whatever, I'm ready to hear what happen after you guys got kicked out."

Bellamy demands emotionless while watching her in the mirror. She glances up at him and the same devilish smirk from earlier this week appeared. Knowing the looks she's sending him he looks to his sister who has the same expression. Before he can say something about it Clark says with as grin.

"Nothing happened."

Bellamy and Lincoln offer her confused expression then turn to the other giggling girls, turning back to the blond he says in disappointment, "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

She confirms then throw him a wink his way. Clarke: 03, Bellamy: 02, he leans back wanting to go off on her ass but then relaxes when realizes he has all week. The two have been doing shit like this since middle school so they knew how to truly piss each other off without doing shit that can be blamed on them. Plus when it came to each other they never wanted to admit to defeat so things would always become intense. The two always liked to play with fire.


	3. Blast To The Past

CHAPTER 3: Blast To The Past

"Tell me again why I have to go again?" Octavia whines as they all do their regular routine in the kitchen, "I not even a big actress so no one is going to care if I'm there."

"Oh, stop complaining. We all have to go," Clarke growls lowly while making some coffee then she thinks out loud, "We get to take one of our vacation days to teach a bunch of 11th graders something they don't care about for free. Lucky us."

Octavia looks at Clarke alarmed by her statement, "How the fuck did he get us agree to this?"

"Oh, come on. The kids aren't that bad," Lincoln defends, "Plus I'll be getting a bonus. So in a way you are getting paid."

"Yeah and it's going into your wallet," Bellamy states bored.

"Dude, you know I'm not good with kids," Raven says to Lincoln annoyed, "Seriously, like I'm Elizabeth Halsey in Bad Teacher."

"Cameron Diaz was hot in that movie." Lincoln shrugs trying to make her feel better, he looks to his girlfriend and waves to her, "Not as hot as you of course."

"Shut up." Octavia gives him her morning glare.

"Dude, do I seriously have to go?" Bellamy sighs and awkwardly gets around Clarke to the mugs, she slightly glares at him as he passes her.

"Dude, you seriously do," Lincoln answer the way Bell asked, making Bell roll his eyes at him.

It's Monday morning, the day they all had to go Lincoln's high school for career day. They all dressed the part, Clarke looks like a nurse, Bellamy looks like a detective, Raven looks like a mechanic even though her job is more complex but its high school and she isn't going into detail for the kids. Octavia looks almost like a hipster, she was going to come in pajamas but Lincoln refused so they compromised. Lincoln was in a suit and tie like usual.

It's been 4 days since the bet started, it was bumpy in the beginning but the two have been really trying not to fight. They have been ignoring and avoiding each other like they were the plague. The group was impressed, but they could tell the moment the two were in the same room they were ready to let out everything they're holding back. They all hopped when it happened they wouldn't be in the crossfire because when they do finally let it out it's going to be hell. They usually fight 3 times a day, so in those 4 days, they should have argued 12 times. They all knew the day the two gave in a let it out those 12 times they didn't argue would be bottled up in one massive argument. They almost felt sorry for Clarke and Bellamy, almost.

"I didn't even know high schools have a career day. I don't remember having any."

Clarke turns to the group trying to think back to when they were in school. Bellamy snorts thinking about the days, Octavia, Clarke, and him went to school together. He smirks at the memory and begins to say.

"That's because..."

"That's because what?"

Clarke folds her arms defensively. He looks from Clarke to the rest of them for a moment quietly, they all knew what he was about to say wasn't anything good. He sighs grabbing his keys and coffee.

"I'll be in the car."

"Good idea." Clarke sends him a looks as he walks to the garage.

"You know thinking about it, us three weren't the best kids in high school," Octavia speaks up once Bellamy is gone.

Clarke leans on the counter and nods, "Yeah. You were kind of a slut."

Lincoln looks slightly shocked that her words but doesn't say anything.

"Hey!" She calls out but then smiles guiltily at the last second, "That's only because Bell was always hovering over me."

"Yeah and because you were slutty Bellamy got in a fight almost every day," She adds, "Not including with me I might add."

Raven and Lincoln laughs at that, Raven then sends them a curious look, "We wouldn't know, I met you after college."

"In college for me." Lincoln points out then goes to clean his cereal bowl.

"That's right you guys didn't see us in our teen years," Octavia smirks, "Well, Clarke summed up those years up for you, I was slutty, Bell was a bully to any guy who looked at me, and Clarke was an art stoner."

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head disagreeing, "I wasn't a stoner, I was a major artist, though, even in college too."

Octavia bursts out laughing when her best friend tries to defend herself, "Bitch please, that's the reason you don't remember career day. You were smoking in your garage while painting some picture you thought was ahead of its time."

Clarke groans with a blush coming to her cheeks knowing her was damn right.

Octavia then whispers loudly, "To her, every painting was ahead of its time."

"Oh, shut up." Clarke shoves her lightly, "Man, how long ago was that?"

Raven and Lincoln watch as the two of them think with a smile on their faces at the memories, Octavia then answers, "Well, were 26 now… We graduated high school 18 so 8 years, whoa."

"Damn, you two are old," Lincoln jokes, "I'm dating a cougar."

Octavia laughs confused, "How? Your Bellamy's age and he's a year older than me."

"Man, 8 years," Clarke whispers to herself then fills her mug with more coffee.

" _Mom is going to kill me…."_

 _Bellamy sighs as he and Octavia walk to the school's parking lot to their car. He had a suspension form for fighting in his hand, he couldn't come to school for the next 3 days. Bellamy has this "don't care bad boy" look, his hair is a mess but in a cute boyish way. He wore his typical leather jacket, dark blue ripped jeans, black boots with a tight gray shirt with a few necklaces around his neck. He acts and looks older than he really is, all the girls fell for him no matter how many fights he got into. That's not including Clarke._

" _That's your fault."_

 _Octavia sends him attitude as she chews her bubble gum. She sees a senior walk to the football field and she waves at him while sending him a wink, he smirks and nods a silent hello to her. Octavia was wearing a skin tight dress the came down right below her butt, her hair is curled with her face caked in makeup. Just like her brother she sports a cocky attitude with a record for how many guys she's flirted and been with. Kids known the two as the Blake Disaster, they were always the reason the two got into trouble and everyone knew that._

" _No, that guy shouldn't be asking you to spend the night at his house in front of me." He defends himself, he shoves the paper into his pocket still annoyed the guy said that._

" _Don't worry, I would've turned him down. He wasn't panties dropping hot." She says carelessly._

 _They finally reach their car to find the inside full of smoke, at first they were freaking out as the circle around the car._

" _Hold on, that smells like….." Octavia hints knowingly._

 _Bellamy makes Octavia stand back as he opens the door, the smoke begins to clear up. He realizes what smoke is in the car and rolls his eyes, Octavia comes up and starts laughing. She grins at her best friend saying._

" _I was wondering where you were last period."_

 _Clarke looks away from her sketchbook and looks up at the two siblings, "Yeah… I got bored and you two are my ride so I just chilled in here for an hour."_

 _Bellamy rubs his face frustrated, "Princess, you can't smoke in our car. I almost had a heart attack."_

" _Don't call me that," She glares at him as she takes a puff from her blunt, "And Octavia said it was cool."_

 _He growls at her taking her blunt, throwing it on the ground and smashes it with his foot. He smirks as Clarke's mouth drops at what he just did._

" _Hey! I paid for that!" She yells at him and gets out of the car._

 _Octavia rolls her eyes at her brother, "Dude, not cool."_

 _Her eyes are red and half open, he sighs and states, "Princess, you don't need it. You're already baked like a cake."_

 _Octavia starts the car to put the air conditioning on and opens all the door to try to get the smell and the smoke out. Clarke is glaring up at Bellamy irritated and hungry, it's the usual feeling she gets when she's high and around Bell. She is wearing booty shorts and an old t-shirt with paint stains on it, the typical teenage artist outfit. It looked like one of Bell's old shirts, Octavia makes him give his old clothes to her so she has something to paint in._

" _That didn't mean you can stomp on it!" She mutters in disbelief, "Are you just in a bad mood because one of Octavia's boy toys came to talk to her in front of you?!"_

" _No-"_

" _Yup." The younger Blake says from the car knowing her brother would disagree._

 _Clarke throws Bell a winning smirk and he asks her, "How the hell did you find out?! You were in my car the whole time."_

 _She looks at him bored, "I might be high but I still have twitter and Snapchat."_

" _Right."_

 _He whispers and goes to his in the driver's seat._ _Octavia jumps into the passenger's seat while speed texting on her phone, Clarke gets in the back seat and somehow lays down in the seats. The three were all big mess ups, Bellamy has an anger problem, Octavia has sleeping around problems, and Clarke has a drug problem. They three don't see it as a problem but everyone else did. Bell glances at her in the back seat and says._

 _"You want me to stop at Whataburger, princess?"_

" _Yes, please." She sighs in relief, "The usual."_

" _Yeah, yeah. I know how you want it when you got the munchies." He rolls his eyes and drivers out of the parking lot._

" _Don't get sassy with me, Blake." Clarke snaps at him._

" _You'll take my sass if you want me to get you Whataburger." He barks._

" _Come on, why do you two fight every time we're in the car." Octavia exclaims more to herself than to her brother and friend, "I can't wait until you guys mature."_

" _I never asked you to get me Whataburger!" She throws out at him._

" _If I don't you will eat everything we have at home so yes I'm getting you fucking Whataburger." He rolls his eyes as he drives._

" _Whatever." She growls as she grabs her sketchbook._

"We need to go and get you all checked in."

Lincoln checks his watch as he announces to the girls. They all groan while grabbing their bags and a new cup of coffee. He watches as the girls throw a fit the whole time they go to his car, shaking his head and whispering.

"I'm surrounded by kids."

The group squeezes into Lincoln's car from the garage, they didn't see the point of taking more than one car if they are all going to the same place. Bellamy is in the passenger seat and Lincoln is in the driver's seat while the girls are all packed in the back. Lincoln presses a button and the garage door goes up, he slowly backs out.

"Hold on, Lincoln." Raven sees Wick unpacking a truck and calls out to him, "Hey! What's going on?"

Wick puts the box he was currently unloading at her voice, he smiles and walks up to the car, "Hey, Rave. I got a roommate since I'm out of a job right now."

"Oh right, I forgot how is that working out?" Raven thinks out loud.

Bellamy rolls his eyes, "How do you think? He has a roommate now."

Octavia hits her brother at his comment and Clarke suddenly can't stop smiling, Wick scratches his neck at the group in the car, "I have a lot of interviews but nothing is catching."

"That's too bad." She sighs, Clarke and Octavia try to hold in their girly giggles at the sight of the two.

"Yeah- oh! I almost forgot," Wick lights up making Lincoln quietly pout in his seat as he checks the time, "I'm having a BBQ for the new roommate next Sunday if you guys want to come. Most of the people on the block will be there, I'm going to see if your new neighbors want to come."

"We'll be there-" Raven begins to say.

"Not to be rude but I got a class full of diligent kids to get to." Lincoln interrupts making all the girls glare at him.

"Of course, see you guys around," Wick smiles to everyone then tilts his head at her, "See you later, Raven."

He backs away from the car and Lincoln is able to get on the road, Octavia lights up and shoves Raven hard, "What the hell was that! Oh my god, tell us everything!"

She blushes and waves them off, "It was nothing..."

The girl's mouth drops at how little of an answer she gave them, the guys look to each other in pity for themselves.

* * *

"You didn't fucking tell me you worked at our old school!" Clarke motions around her as they all walk through the halls.

"Yes, I did." He defends like he is talking to a child.

"Oh my god, that's where I made out with…." Octavia points to a corner in the hallway but slowly stops talking as she glances at her boyfriend.

"Oh look, there's where Clarke-" Bellamy starts but stops for a moment and then slowly starts again, "She use to do all her healthy smoking."

She smiles rudely at him and points to a locker, "Oh look, there's the locker you politely invited a freshman in."

He glares at her and points to a classroom, "There's where you sold your special brownies."

"Does this count as arguing?" Raven asks them. Which the two answer her by yelling no loudly.

"Guys, calm down. We're at my work so let's just try not to get me fired." Lincoln looks directly at Bell and Clarke.

"You're not our fucking teacher Lincoln so don't use that you're in charge bullshit," Bellamy folds his arms, "Never even worked when we were younger."

"He's right."

Octavia comments to Raven. She then notices a really young boy sitting on the floor next to a classroom door, who is just watching her with his mouth open. She smirks as they pass by him.

"Next time take a picture, it lasts longer."

The boy's eyes go wide in shock at her comment. He doesn't say or do anything but watch her in embarrassment. Lincoln glances at the boy and to his girlfriend and whispers to himself.

"One day, it's only for one day."

"Having second thoughts?" Raven smirks at him.

He looks behind him to sees Octavia pointing at everything she remembers. Clarke and Bellamy look like they are silently arguing and Raven is walking like she owns the place. He looks back to Raven nervously.

"...Not yet."

"Hey Bell, you remember-" Clarke sends him an evil smirk as she points to the bathrooms.

"Yes, I remember," He growls at what she was inferring, he abruptly then nods to a classroom, "You remember when you had to-"

"Yes." She whispers like she wanted to pounce.

"Okay, we're here," They stop behind Lincoln awkwardly when he stops in front of a classroom door. They all watch him try to think of what to say before going in, "I know were roommates and friends and all, plus you three went to school here but we need to be professional. These aren't easy 5 years old. They're smart ass teenagers so please keep the cussing, fighting, yelling, attitude, and anything else we do at home to a minimum."

"Don't fucking worry."

"We won't embarrass you."

"As long as they don't touch me."

"I'm not sitting in a small ass desk."

"Here goes nothing." He mentally screams at their words but then tries to smile as he opens the door and walks in announcing, "How's everyone doing?"

The teens all mumble something in a bored tone as they look their phones, the four other adults then walk in and it grabs a few of the student's attention. Clarke looks around the room confused on why it looks so familiar, "What room number is this, Lincoln?"

She wasn't looking at him when she said it and a boy in the front desk chuckles, "There is no Lincoln here."

Some people giggle at the student's comment, Clarke rolls her eyes at the kid and points to their teacher, "Lincoln is your teacher dumb ass."

All the kids eyes bug out and Lincoln sends his blond friend a look, she sends him one in return. He sighs knowing it could be a lot worse, "We're in room N205."

"Oh my god," Her mouth drops in realization, "You gotta be kidding me."

"What why?" Octavia asks as she moves a chair in front of another to put her feet on.

"Was this your old classroom?" Raven wonders as she sits in Lincoln's chair.

She looks to Bellamy who looks like he seen a ghost, he then frowns and looks to Clarke too, showing that he realized why this classroom looked so familiar to him too.

" _Ms. Griffin please pay attention." The teacher calls out to her annoyed._

 _Sighing Clarke looks up from her drawing and leans back in her chair, the teacher nods at her and continues the lesson. Clarke has her arms folded as she sits in one of the seats in the back of the classroom._ _Bellamy, who is in the middle of the classroom turns to glance at her. They had geometry in this class, it's a sophomore class. Octavia and Clarke are the only freshman's in this particular class. They were able to take it after passing the Algebra 1 test last year._ _Blake hears from his left a couple of girls whispering._

" _Yeah, that's the girl."_

" _The one who's a stoner?"_

" _Yup, she best friend is a total slut."_

" _I heard she has a temper."_

" _Yea but not as bad as her best friend's brother, Bellamy."_

 _Bellamy rolls his eyes at the girls gossip, it was true all three didn't have the best reputations. The students didn't even care about the good things they had going for them. Clarke is amazing at art, Bellamy is one of the best brothers to have, and Octavia saw the best in everyone but no one in their school cared about that._ _Octavia is next to Clarke dead asleep in a skimpy outfit, her phone vibrates making her wake up. Once she checks it raises her hand to go to the bathroom, Clarke knew that meant one of the guys is outside waiting on her. C_ _larke starts playing with her fingernails, Bellamy is trying not to fall asleep. After 10 minutes have passed a teacher walks in with Octavia behind him with a sheepish smile. Their teacher stops teaching at the sight of the two._

 _The teacher who has Octavia next to him asks, "Is she your student?"_

" _Yes, why?" Their teacher asks worried._

" _Can I talk to you out in the hall," The teacher opens up the door for the three of them to walk out of._

 _Their teacher gives them a few instructions on what to do but no one is really listening except the ones in the front. Once the door is shut everyone starts talking up a storm making Bellamy fully awake._

" _She was probably giving him a blowjob in the hallway or something," Clarke overhears a girl near Bellamy say._

" _It wouldn't surprise me," One of the girls laugh, she notices Clarke watching her and smirks, "How does it feel to be best friends with a slut?"_

" _I don't how does it feel to be friends with a shallow bitch?" She asks easily._

 _Bellamy watches the scene in front of him silently, the girl chuckles and looks to her friends, "My friends aren't bitches."_

" _I wasn't asking you," Clarke's lips form a smug smile._

 _Bellamy smiles to himself from what she said. The girl then rolls her eyes, "Well at least I'm not a stoner."_

" _You can't prove I am," Clarke states bored._

" _I don't have too, you stink like weed-" She starts to say but Bellamy finally intervenes._

" _Okay, I think that's enough." He looks to the girl who is now pissing him off._

" _Should I be scared?" She almost laughs, "You're not her brother so I know you're not going to beat me up."_

" _That doesn't mean I won't," He barks, "I just won't because you're a girl."_

" _Right." She snorts and looks to her friends saying sarcastically, "That's why you won't stick up for her."_

" _Excuse me?" Clarke now sits up straight, "What is that supposed to mean?"_

" _It means no one would stick up for you since you're a stoner." She answers like it's obvious._

 _Bellamy stands up and points at her, "You're really fucking pissing me off now. You better leave he alone-"_

" _Blake, I can handle it myself," Clarke calls out to him._

" _I don't care, I won't let some dumb ass think you're any less of them." He exclaims._

" _Well, I care! So leave it alone, I don't need your help!" She snaps at him._

" _Like when you didn't need my help after your date-"_

 _She stands and walks over to him, "We said we never talk about that!"_

 _He puts his hands up, "Well, you keep letting people walk over you so I need to bring it up, princess!"_

 _They class begins to quiet down as they watch the two argue._

" _Don't call me that!"_

" _What do you want me to call you then? A stoner like everyone else?"_

" _You're such an asshole."_

" _And you're a bitch."_

" _Jackass."_

" _Whore."_

" _Fuck-boy."_

" _Slut."_

" _Douche bag."_

" _What is going on in here?!" The teacher comes back in with Octavia._

 _They glance at the girls then back at each other, suddenly they start yelling again at each other and the teacher's eyes go wide, "OK principals, now! You too, Octavia!"_

 _The three look at each other and begin to argue altogether._

"So what's so important about this classroom?" Octavia asks when the two were still looking at each other, "Should I remember?"

Clarke finally looks away from Bellamy annoyed, "No. Nothing important."

"Right." He agrees and leans on the wall.

"Like we're going to believe that." Raven snorts at Bell and Clarke while texting someone.

"Hold on... Who are you texting?" Octavia raises her eyebrows.

Clarke lights up and moves closer to her to read her text messages, "It's Wick!"

Bellamy sees the kids watching the girls and nudges them, "You're causing a scene."

"You are so fucking-" Clarke stops and smiles for a moment trying to think of something good to say, "Right."

"I hoped you would say that."

Bell smirks and sits down next to her feeling like a champ. She glares at him in response. Lincoln finally finishes whatever he was doing on his computer and goes in front of the class.

"Morning everyone! Hope you guys remember today is career day, I brought a few people to show you their jobs and what it's really about. They only have 20 minutes each to show you their jobs until the bell rings for the next class so-"

"Hold up," Octavia interrupts him, "You mean we have to present multiple times?"

"Yes." He tries to answer calmly.

"But you told us we only had to do it once!" Raven declares.

"I said one day, not once!" He explains.

The kids' heads move back and forth as they talk, Lincoln sighs and smiles almost agitated, "I should mention they're my roommates and she is my girlfriend."

"You still have roommates?" A girl says rudely, "Shouldn't you have your own house?"

Lincoln lets out a breath and looks to his friends, Raven then stands up and points to this girl, "Honey, I might not have been in school for awhile but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to raise your fucking hand if you have a question."

"You're not supposed to cuss," Octavia whispers to her.

"Shit, I forgot…"

She whispered back not noticing she cussed again. The student rolls her eyes and raises her hand dramatically. Raven smiles to Lincoln and sends him a thumbs up. He nods and says to the kids.

"Any questions?"

"Besides the bullshit questions," Raven points to the girl who rolled her eyes at her, "I'm talking to you."

"Thanks, Raven." Lincoln says tiredly before whispering to himself, "This is going to be a long day."


	4. Argument Of The Century

CHAPTER 4: The Argument Of The Century

"So you're not an actress?"

"No, I am."

"But you aren't in any movies or shows."

"I was an extra in a few movies."

"Like what?"

"Tracers, Sorority Wars, Hunt To Kill…."

"Never heard of them."

"Well, I was in them!"

"But you work at a Record store?"

"Yes!"

"So you don't make good money?"

"No. Yes. Wait what?"

"No wonder you're still living with your brother…"

It's only been 30 minutes and Octavia is ready to chop off some of the kids' heads off. She was standing there frustrated and getting less patient by the second. When Lincoln said this would be easy, they believed him. But when she went to present they all realized that was bullshit. The kids made Octavia mad, frustrated, and to the point where she was ready to yell at everyone she looked at. So basically the way Bellamy and Clarke are around each other. Bellamy and Clarke are looking at their shoes trying so hard not to laugh at her struggle. Raven has taken over Lincoln desk and is now looking through his computer. Lincoln is leaning on the wall watching his girlfriend in pity.

"For your information, I'm living with my boyfriend, Brother, and my two best friends." She tries to defend herself.

"You're that broke?" A girl from the back asks.

"What do you do again?"

A boy calls out while texting on his phone. She nods to herself and laughs in a way that makes Lincoln nervous now. The way she is looking at the kids is the same way she looks at Bellamy and Clarke when they would break something of hers when they're fighting. So the adults began to worry she was going to explode. She then spits out with a forced smile.

"I. Am. A. Actress."

"But you said you were working at a record store." A kid points out.

"I didn't even know record stores still existed." A girl whispers to someone, "Isn't it for old people."

"Honey…." Octavia says with a crazy smile while looking at the kids.

"Yes?" He sends her a hopeful smile.

"If these kids say something one more time, I'm going to lose it." She says through her teeth.

"Okay, okay." He stands up and goes to her side, "I think Mrs. Blake has said enough about her job, please give her a round of applause."

The kids slowly clap in a bored sorry way causing one of Octavia's eyes to twitch. Lincoln walks her to a chair and she whispers sternly, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Okay, I deserve that." He agrees knowing not to test her patients. Once she sits down in the chair next to her brother Lincoln looks to his friends, "So which one is going next."

They all are staring at Octavia who is tapping her foot like a mad woman. The next moment they were pointing to anyone but themselves. Lincoln rolls his eyes at his overreacting friends.

* * *

"I'm an Automotive Technicians Automotive Mechanic for Mount Weather Inc., I also dabble in explosives. So don't fuck with me." Raven introduces herself to the kids.

"Raven," Lincoln warns. Clarke sends her a thumbs up, Bellamy looks like he's about to fall asleep and Octavia still looks like she is about to explode.

"Don't worry, I got this." She waves his warning off, "So any questions? Or am I done?"

"So you work with cars?" A girl asks curiously.

Raven was presenting to the second class of the day, they all were doing okay. Besides Octavia who everyone is pretty sure won't want to have kids for awhile. Surprisingly Bellamy and Clarke haven't been bantering each other. Probably because Octavia was fighting with the kids earlier and Raven was putting on a good show for them.

"Yes, weren't you listening or drooling over a guy like that girl?" Raven says nodding to a girl in the back. The girl staring at the guy didn't even notice the new attention she was getting from Raven and the other kids.

"But isn't that a man's job?" A guy in the middle of the class asks with an amateur smirk.

"No, if you haven't noticed I'm a woman." She waves to herself.

"Oh, I noticed."

The same boy winks at her making some of the other boys laugh. Her mouth drops, and she looks to her friends who also had their mouth hanging open at the boy's comment. Before Lincoln can address the situation Raven asks the kid.

"Sorry but I prefer a man with a bigger package."

The kids in the room go wild at her words, even the adults laugh at the boy who is now blushing uncontrollably with his arms folded.

She smiles satisfied and asks, "So am I done now?"

"No. You need to talk about it more." Lincoln explains when he sees her trying to sit back down.

She groans and begins talking again. Clarke leans closely to Bellamy and whispers, "50 bucks says Raven will cuss out the class."

He smirks and whispers while watching Raven, "Bet."

"When can we leave?" Octavia whispers to them bored to death.

Bellamy checks the time, "He still has a couple of classes to teach."

The two girls groan making him roll his eyes, they sit there silently for a few moments as they barely listen to Raven. Bellamy glances to Clarke who is now playing on her phone. He tries to hide a smile as comes up with an idea.

"Princess, it's not that hard to present."

"Easy for you to say. Your job is fun." She states.

"On cartoons maybe." He defends.

"Do I look 5? Yes, I fucking know your jobs isn't that fun, but it's better than mine." She tries hard not to snap, "I have to talk about blood and surgery to the kids."

"Yeah, that would put the kids to sleep for sure." He smirks knowing it's going to offend her.

"Excuse me?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Guys, I know I been wanting you to fight all week, but this is the worst of all times to try to pick a fight," Octavia says as she sees the way Clarke is looking at Bellamy.

"You're right." Clarke sighs and finally looks away from Bellamy.

"Princess is actually listening to her friend?" Bellamy tries to hide a smile knowing it will make her even madder.

"Bellamy, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't, actually." He smirks knowing how to really mess with her, he puts a hand on her thigh and rubs circle on it, "Do you mean this?"

She bites her lips smiling knowing how he wants to play this game, leaning her head onto his shoulder she links her arm with his saying, "No. I don't mind this."

He was completely still for a moment in shock, he recovers by wrapping an arm around shoulders with his other hand still dangerously high on her thigh, "Good to know, princess."

As they sat there glare at one and another in each other's arms some of the students were glancing their way awkwardly. Octavia was looking at them in disgust. Raven slowed her words down when she saw how close they were. Lincoln didn't even bother looking their way knowing he didn't want to know what they were doing.

"Now? Now is the time you two finally realize your feelings?"

Octavia almost yells at them. Clarke snorts as Bellamy laughs at her words but they both stop and feel offended at the other's reaction. They pull away instantly and defensively making Octavia roll her eyes. Clarke folds her arms as she looks anywhere but him as she answers her best friend.

"Sorry girl, but Bell just isn't my type."

"Oh, so who is your type?" He tries hard to ask in a normal voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She almost growls at him.

"Oh princess, I have an idea." He smirks making her eyes go wide.

" _So I was thinking… Since I got my car fix I could take you to the drive-in." A guy suggests easily while leaning onto the locker next to Clarke's._

 _Clarke grabbed her book and shrugs with a sheepish smile, "I might like that."_

 _He smirks leaning closer, "Great so tonight good?"_

" _Tonight?" She frowns closing her locker._

" _Yeah, because I was thinking…." The guy gets up in her personal space and sets his hand on her hip, "Maybe we could-"_

" _Excuse me? What is going on here?" Bellamy comes up to the two of them._

 _The guy takes a step back and smiles cockily at him, "Listen, this doesn't concern you so move along."_

" _Funny." Bellamy smirks lightly and puts his arm around Clarke, "But it does when you're talking to my girlfriend."_

 _Clarke is glaring up at Bellamy as he holds her possessively, she whispers through her teeth, "What. Are. You. Doing?"_

 _Bellamy ignores her by kissing the top of her head. She weakly attempts to get away from him but he pinches her love handle and she moves closer to him in shock._

 _The guy watches the two and claims, "Hey I didn't know she was yours. My bad Blake."_

 _Clarke rolls her eyes knowing he is just backing off because he knows how Bellamy is with his sister. The guy then walks away without another glance, she notices other people staring at them making her shove him away in anger._

" _What the hell, Bellamy?"_

" _Do you know he has already slept with half the girls at this school? I did you a favor."_

" _So what if he did maybe I wanted to go out with him, anyway!"_

" _Wow, that's the kind of guys you like?"_

" _No, but you shouldn't have acted like I'm your girlfriend because now everyone is going to talk!"_

" _You say it like it's a bad thing."_

 _Clarke rolls her eyes, "God, you have such a big head."_

" _And you have a terrible taste in guys." He challenges._

 _She laughs, "At least I don't go around pretending to be someone's boyfriend."_

" _I was doing you a favor!" He growls she sighs in aggravation then storms off._

" _Princesses! Why does mine never want to be saved!" He says to himself as he walks the opposite way from her._

"Go fuck-" Clarke begins to say to Bell but by the way Octavia is looking at them she turns away from Bellamy without finishing her sentence.

He smiles in satisfactory.

* * *

"So let start off with the basics. My name is Bellamy Blake, I'm 27 and the Head Detective in the city." Bellamy claps his hands awkwardly in front of the kids.

All the girls were staring at him intently and he didn't exactly know why. He glances at his closest friend and he nods for him to continue. Raven got kicked out of Lincoln's desk by Octavia and is now sitting down next to Clarke. Octavia still looked pissed but in the "Give me a cigarette and I'm good" way. Raven looks ready to leave or do anything productive for that matter.

"So you know what a detective is-"

"Are you dating her?" Someone bluntly interrupts him.

"Um who exactly?" He laughs nervously.

"Her." A girl points to Clarke making her cheeks go red.

He smiles and laughs lightly, "No, we're just… Friends."

Clarke rolls her eyes and says, "Well don't sound so depressed."

"I'm not I just was never asked what we are!" He raises his eyebrows at her.

Lincoln looks to his girlfriend and Raven and they both have the same look on, Octavia then quickly announces, "Can you guys not ask about the two of them. They aren't exactly on good terms."

"What?" Clarke looks to her friend like she is crazy, "Like hell we aren't on good terms."

"Oh my god," Bellamy whispers to himself.

"What, am I lying?" She asks Bell after hearing what he whispered.

"You know what, princess. Let's talk about this after the bet is over." Bellamy groans.

"See! You call her princess and we saw you guys snuggling." A girl points out from her desk.

"What bet?" Another kid teenager asks.

"Kids, stop trying to pry into their fucking lives." Raven intervenes, "We're here to talk about our jobs not talk about our damn sex lives."

"Sex lives?!" Octavia between her brother and Clarke.

Clarke ignores Octavia's question as she lights up and points to Bellamy, "Ha! You owe me 50 bucks."

Bellamy closes his eyes and shakes his head, Lincoln then looks between the two, "What?"

"Did she just win the bet?" A student in the back questions.

"How?" Octavia looks to Clarke.

"Not that bet, Octavia," Bell tells her poorly.

"But-"

Lincoln claps his hands getting everyone's attention, "Okay, let's get back to the matter at hand. Blake just continue."

"How?" He whispers to him like a lost puppy.

"Didn't you make a presentation?" Lincoln asks.

"No, none of us did. We're just winging it." He says truthfully.

He rubs his face and says through his hands in defeat, "Fine, whatever. Just talk about something."

"So is anyone into football?"

"Damn it, Bellamy. I meant about your job!"

"Sorry."

* * *

"Thank the lord." Octavia grins as she digs into her Panda Express.

"Right." Raven sighs happily, "You can always count on Chinese food to calm you down."

The boys nod in agreement at the layout in front of them. They all were in the staff lounge room for their lunch, Lincoln bought them all food hoping it will calm them down slightly. Chinese food is spread out all over the table. Octavia moved a chair for her feet, Bellamy, on the other hand, didn't give a shit and pull another table closer for his feet. None of them noticed the other teachers and parents leaving the room the moment they saw the group. Clarke comes back in with a frown on her face, she has her phone in her hands. She throws her phone on the table and sits down between Bellamy and Lincoln.

"It was my mom."

"Abby? What did she call you for?" Lincoln asks curiously.

"Hasn't she been calling you all last week?" Raven thinks out loud.

"She knows you took the day off right?" Octavia adds.

"Yeah, she just called letting me know I missed her boyfriend's birthday party." She shrugs trying to act like it didn't matter.

"She still dating that Marcus Kane guy?" Octavia questions.

Clarke nods like she is bored or the subject, she picks at her food silently and everyone can tell she still didn't like the idea of them together.

"Well, fuck them, princess. If they wanted you to come, Marcus would have invited you, not Abby." Bellamy finally speaks up, he somehow always knew what she needed to hear when it came down to it.

She smiles at him in gratitude, he returns the smile instantly.

* * *

"I'm Clarke Griffin, age 26, I'm a doctor-"

"Nurse." Bellamy coughs out with a smug look.

"Okay, fine. I'm technically a nurse."

"She works with her mommy." He adds.

Clarke turns to him with her hands on her hips, "Would you like to present my job for me?"

"Bell…" Octavia warns.

"No, you got this." He smiles innocently before coughing out, "Most of the time."

It was the end of the day and the group had just about enough. When they walked in the class in the morning they were happy, energetic, positive, and having a fun time. Now they are acting like they went through a fight the way Bellamy and Clarke fight. Raven is ready to roast the whole class, Octavia is about to break something, Lincoln looks like he wants to quit his job and Bellamy doesn't give a shit anymore. He's being an asshole to anyone his way.

"Excuse me?" Clarke turns to Bell threatening.

"Ignore him. We have 30 minutes of class then we can leave." Lincoln lets out with his eyes half open.

The class, Octavia, and Raven all sigh in happiness. Raven notices the kids rejoicing by Lincoln's word. She then glares at them, "Why you guys happy about leaving? All you guys did today was listen and anger the adults."

"No offense but you guys aren't exactly a trip to the park."

A girl says in the front. Raven mouth drops and she stands up ready to go off on the girl. Lincoln says almost desperately before Reyes and says something more about the topic.

"Raven, shut up. Clarke please just finished."

"Okay well, do you guys have any serious questions about what the difference is between a doctor and nurse or do I have to explain it?"

"Yeah, I have one." The guy who tried flirting with Raven earlier speaks up, "Is playing nurse more fun?"

"I wouldn't say it's fun being a nurse," Clarke answers not realizing what he is inferring.

"So it's more fun being your patient than playing the nurse?" He asks with a smirk.

"What? Why would any patient have fun in a hospital?" She asks in confusion.

Bellamy stands up and points to the kid knowing what he is going, "Boy, I know what you're doing. Stop."

"Whatever, bet she plays nurse with you…." The boy whispers and Clarke's eyes go wide realizing what the kid has been inferring the whole time.

"John, come with me now."

Lincoln stands up calmly and walks to the door. Everyone watches the kid walk to where his teacher is waiting for him, the boy has an irritating smirk. Before he walks out of the classroom with Lincoln, he winks at Clarke. Bellamy stands up seeing what the kid did and begins walking to the door he just left in.

"That's it."

Clarke stands in his way while pointing at him, "Sit back down, you can't do anything. You aren't the teacher, Blake."

"Princess. Now is not the time to be all high and mighty-"

"Don't call me a princess." She whispers through her teeth like she is ready to explode.

"Holy shit." Raven whispers standing up, "It's happening."

"Now?!" Octavia shrieks looking around the room not knowing what to do.

"You're telling me now to stop." He rubs his face not knowing how not to yell at her, "I've been doing it since day one. You let people call you a stoner but won't let me call you a princess?! What is wrong with you?!"

Her eyes bug out, she clenches her hands like she is ready to kill, "I didn't let them call me that and it didn't mean anything when they did! They called me that just to piss me off but you know what it means when you call me a princess!"

"I don't remember it ever being a bad thing!"

"Yes Bellamy, it does! You know why! I don't go around reminding you of your past mistakes with some pet name!"

"Princess isn't a past mistake pet name!"

"It is to me! Do you want me to make up a name for when you use to punch people to solve your problems?!"

"Well, it's better than trying to smoke my way out of problems like you!"

"No, you just pretend to be girl's boyfriends to solve problems!"

"I was trying to help you, damn it!"

"I never asked for your help! Why did you even try to help, you have never given a shit about me!"

"Of course I did Clarke! I was always fucking there when you were high or getting picked on or when some guy wanted to use you!"

"I never asked you to and I can fucking take care of myself!"

"Oh so smoking you way through high school is taking care of yourself?"

Octavia and Raven look at the two adults up front like they're lunatics. No one knew what they were talking about, only them. They didn't even have to explain themselves to each other because they knew the times they were talking about. It was something the group love and hate about them because Clarke and Bellamy were so close but to the point where the two hated it.

"Is sleeping with sluts all through college any better?!"

"At least I didn't fuck somebody's boyfriend!"

"You little shit! I didn't know! How many girls did you cheat on knowingly?!"

"Princess, I didn't give a shit about them!"

"See! You never care about anyone other than your sister so what makes you think I'll believe you when you say you give a shit about me?!"

"Because I was looking out for you, your whole damn life!"

"Oh, so telling me about my past mistakes every fucking minute is looking out for me?!"

"Oh my fucking god- You- I- damn this-" Bellamy yells while clenching his teeth.

Octavia's eyes go wide as she sees the vulnerability in Bellamy and Clarke's faces. Usually when they fought it was about past mistakes and pride but they were getting into a whole new subject the two never talked about. Their actual feelings. Lincoln comes back into the room with the boy behind him as he looks around her asks in confusion.

"What is going on?"

The kids look between all the adults in fear, the adults also look Lincoln but in anger and shock. All at once everyone in the room begins talking and shouting at Lincoln. He stands there like a deer in front of headlights. Blake the barks at as she yells at Lincoln what happened.

"Calm down, no one is going to blame the princess."

She turns around to face him and shoves him in the chest, "Stop calling me a damn princess you man whore!"

"Fine, you want me to call you a stoner like everyone else has?!" He yells making her shove him again in anger.

"You fucking-" She shoves him once again but this time he grabs her wrists to stop her, "Let me go! Jackass!"

"Not until you calm your ass down!" He barked as she struggles to get free.

"Bell, let her go!"

"Clarke, stop kicking him!"

"I fucking hate you!"

"The feeling's mutual, princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

Bellamy then throws her over his shoulder making her squeal and squirm in his grasp. Lincoln, Raven, and Octavia are yelling at them to stop. The kids are now yelling at each other, abruptly the bell rings. school is over. The adults stop what they are doing as the kids run out for their lives. They watch the kids leave as they stand silently and still. Clarke is on Bellamy's shoulder, Lincoln is holding Octavia back and Raven was a foot away from Clarke and Bellamy. The bell stops ringing and all the kids were gone. Lincoln looks between them all and is the first to speak up.

"I'm going to get fired because of you guys!"

Octavia then adds, "You two are going to therapy! Don't even think about skipping out either!"

"Fucking high school!" Raven snaps then begin to grab her things, "I told you, Lincoln, this will go down in flames!"

"Put me down!" Clarke finally snaps.

He actually listens to her and sets her down, she holds onto his shirt for balance once she is on the ground. Their breath mingles with each other from how close they are at this moment. Their body heat is skyrocketing without either one noticing. He has his hands resting on her waist without realizing it, she looks up at him and murmurs angrily.

"I. Hate. You."

He feels her breath on his lower face, he holds her tighter from hearing her words, "Get in line."

"Don't you know?" She slightly smirks, "I've been in line for awhile now."

"What the fuck?" Octavia looks between them in frustration, "How is it possible to be this close to each other?"

Clarke and Bellamy register what she said then realizes how close they really are. Their chests were practically touching and any closer their lips would meet. They let go of each other the next second and walk to their things silently. Raven, Lincoln, and Octavia look at them like they're aliens for a few moments before Lincoln says.

"Therapy. This Thursday."

"Yeah, yeah." Clarke sighs like she didn't care anymore.

"We get it," Bellamy adds as he walks next to her towards the door.

Octavia stares at them in disbelief, she begins walking to them like she's on a mission.

Lincoln then holds her back saying, "Just leave them."

"They're going to Therapy," Raven reassures her.

"Will that even work?"


	5. We're Not Crazy

CHAPTER 5: We're Not Crazy

"Thank you so much, our dog just died so it was an emotional day for them. They aren't usually like that-"

"Bellamy, unlock this damn door now!"

"The dog's name? Um..."

"What door, princess?"

"Her name was Princess. Yes, of course. They are actually are very calm-"

"Don't princess me! Get me out or I swear to god I'm going to-"

"Thanks. I got to go, see you tomorrow."

Lincoln hangs up his phone and goes to the garage to unlock it. Clarke stumbles out when he open the door for her. The teacher watches as she storms to the couch in the living room where Bellamy is smiling too happily at the TV. She grabs one of his shoes on his feet and starts whacking him with it.

Lincoln rolls his eyes and calls out to them, "That was my boss on the phone just now."

It has been a whole week since the career day incident, surprisingly things are shifting with Bellamy and Clarke. They still argue dramatically and all but the group can tell something is different, they just don't what it is. It's Thursday afternoon everyone is on their way home or is already there.

"Princess, stop it! I was just having some fun!"

Bellamy laughs playfully as he hides his head with a pillow. Lincoln, Bellamy, and Clarke were home early today since they had nothing planned. No wrestling games, no extra cases or sick people. Clarke gets on him to try to move the pillow out of her way.

"You turned off the lights making me trip over every damn thing in there."

"My boss, the principal, He just called saying I got the bonus I almost didn't get because of you two." Lincoln adds but the two are tackling each other on the couch, "I had to lie and say our dog died."

"I didn't know you guys had a dog." Wick walks in from the front door with Raven at his side.

"We don't." Raven sends Lincoln a questioning look.

He pops out a hip with one hand on it, the other hand waves his phone toward the two wrestling on the couch. He's silently telling her to get them civil before they break something. Clarke and Bellamy didn't even notice the new company in the house. Raven laughs and motions Wick to follow her into the kitchen.

"That's not my problem."

"It will be when they break something of yours." He points out knowingly.

"Damn it, that hurts!"

Bell growls when he can fill a bruise forming from where she last hit him with his shoe. He flips her over so her back is on the couch and he's above keeps hitting him as he tries to get his shoe from her.

"Now you know how I feel! I almost dropped my art equipment I was putting in there!"

Once he finally has his shoe he throws it into the hallway so she cant get it, he has her hands pinned above her head when he asks her, "What did you paint this time?"

"You decapitated." She snaps while struggling in his arms.

"Very funny, princess."

"So were all on the page, our dog died." Lincoln announces and waits for the two the couch to answer, "RIGHT?"

"Yeah, yeah. Dead Dog." Bell grunts with Clarke struggling to get the upper hand.

"My day went great by the way, thanks for asking," Raven speaks up loudly but not getting Clarke and Bellamy's attention.

Lincoln glances at the kids fighting in the living room before looking to Wick, "So how's it going? Have you found a job yet?"

"Nope, but I just came back from my interview at Mount Weather Inc." He answers while smiling like a puppy at Raven, "And it's all thanks to you."

"Hey, you haven't got the job yet so don't thank me yet." She smirks and goes to get a beer from the fridge.

"Well, you got me an interview so thank you."

He follows her to the fridge, he leans on the side she didn't open to stand in her personal space. Lincoln rolls his eye as he watches them undress each other with their eyes. He hears the loud thump in the living room and panics. Wick and Raven stop looking at each other after hearing the sound. The couch is now on it's back, Clarke is straddling Bellamy as she tries to pin his arms down.

"Griffin, you can't pin me down."

"Like hell I can't."

"Stop it, that tickles!- Payback's a bitch."

"Oh my god, Blake! Stop! Please!"

"What are you two still doing here?!"

Lincoln, Raven, and Wick look away from the two on the floor to see Octavia walking out of the hallway. Clarke is laying on the floor with Bellamy between her legs above her. He has one of her hands pinned above her head while the other is on her waist, her free hand is on his chest. The group looks at Octavia like a deer in front of headlights. Clarke and Bellamy then look at each other realizing what this looks like. She shoves him off her and stands up instantly but he decides to just lay there as he breathed heavily.

"He locked me in the garage." Clarke blurts out when no one says anything.

"Well, you shouldn't have hidden my car keys yesterday!" His eyes go wide.

"Because you ate the rest of my ice cream!"

"It's just ice cream!"

"Yeah, that I bought-"

"It's Thursday," Octavia looks at her watch as they continue to argue, "Your appointment with the therapist is in 10 minutes. You two need to go now!"

"Therapist?" Wick whispers to Raven.

"I'll fill you in later."

She says in a hushed tone. Bellamy and Clarke both stop arguing and groan dramatically loud. Bell is still laying on the ground but now he looks like he is going to die. Lincoln sighs at the scene in front of him and grabs his keys.

"Come on, children. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"I don't think I can do this." Clarke thinks out loud as Lincoln parks the car in front of a building, she looks like she's about to puke.

"It's easy, okay? You will be out of there in no time." He reassures her.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say? My feeling and shit? For Bellamy?" She says like this whole thing is ridiculous.

"So you do feel something for me, princess," Bellamy says with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Nope, not going in." She declares glaring at Bell with her arms folded.

"Come on, this is the reason I drove you here!" Lincoln looks to them with determination, "So you are going to go in there and fix this whole damn mess!"

"Princess, let's just go and get it over with." Bellamy sighs and jumps out of the car.

"No thanks, I think I'm good." She smiles awkwardly and locks the door on her side.

"Oh, no you don't." Lincoln unlocks it, Bellamy comes around to her side of the car to open it.

"Clarke, we lost the bet. We have to go." Bell insists leaning on her car door waiting for her to get out.

"How about we try next week." She starts moving away from the open door.

Lincoln gives Bellamy the "You better do something" look making him groan in annoyance. He then bends over half way into the car to try and get Clarke out of the car but she shoves him away.

"No! I don't want to go!"

"We made a damn deal!"

"Well, we can… Bellamy stop! I'll hit- Bell!" She squeals when he finally gets her out of the car, he has her trapped in his arms.

He shuts the door as Clarke squirms in his arms, Lincoln pulls out and rolls down the window to tell them, "I'll be back in 45 mins to pick you up and if you don't go the therapist will email us. Have fun!"

Clarke continues to struggle like a child in his arms, she cusses Lincoln and his car as he drives away. Bellamy is still holding her down as she makes threats on Lincoln's life. Bell notices them getting unwanted attention from people coming and going from the building.

"Are you done with the tantrum, princess?"

She lets out a breath and stands still for a moment, he loosens his grip on her. His hands were still lightly around her waist just in case she tried anything. She could feel his muscular chest on her back making her move out of his grasp with a slight blush. After a moment she nods and shrugs carefree while thinking out loud.

"Yeah, I can get him back later. I know where he lives."

He holds in a laugh, "Let's go then."

"Fine, but don't tell the therapist something just to piss me off."

"You get pissed at whatever I say, princess."

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

"You really think Bellamy and Clarke are going through with the whole therapy thing?"

Raven questions as her and Octavia go to her car. The girls were planning on going to get the groceries and their womanly products while their roommates were out fixing their friendship. As the youngest Blake goes to get in the front seat she answers confidently.

"Yeah, I know Bell and he always keeps to his word even if it was 10 years ago."

"You think the therapist will find out more about them then we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Half the things they argue about we don't understand so maybe he will."

"So you think they're hiding secrets?"

"Probably. How else are they able to argue all the time?"

"True, I have noticed some sexual tension between them too."

"You know maybe after this therapy is over they might go on a few dates." Raven smirks as she is about to get in the car, she stops and snaps her fingers, "Forgot my phone. Hold on."

She runs into the house quickly, her phone is at the table where Lincoln is reading some magazine. Lincoln notices her coming up to the table and quickly hides what he was looking through. But it was to late she saw the front cover, it has silver and gold rings on it.

"Oh….My… God!" She slowly goes from shock to excitement.

He stands up and looks at her seriously, "Octavia can't know, okay?"

"Yes, yeah! Holy shit, is this why you wanted the bonus so badly?" She is practically jumping in joy now.

"Yes, so please don't say a word to anyone. Especially not to Bellamy and Clarke." His face begins to get red at excited Reyes.

"Bell and Clarke? Why?" She stops jumping in confusion on why they couldn't know.

"They aren't the best in keeping secrets." He answers simply knowing they would probably argue about this somehow.

She nods in agreement, "Yeah, okay. I got it. Oh, my god, this is so amazing! I know she is going to say yes!"

Squealing she grabs her phone she dropped moments ago on the floor when she saw the magazine, she then spirits out of the place with a wild grin. He lets out a breath and whispers to himself.

"Well, the surprise just went out the door."

* * *

"So Ms. Griffin, Mr. Blake what brings you here?"

Clarke and Bellamy are sitting on a couch with their supposedly friendship therapist. They look at the man like he's crazy, his name is Thelonious Jaha. The room they're in is small but looks spacious by the way they set up the furniture. Mr. Jaha is a middle-aged black man, he looks so calm that it makes the two stare at him like they're threatened. Jaha has his hands folded as he waits for them to answer.

Clarke is the first to respond, "We're here because our friends think we argue too much."

"And do you think you guy fight too much?"

"No." Bellamy snaps defensively.

Jaha nods like that's what most people say, he then questions, "Have you ever seen a counselor before?"

"Nope."

"Nah."

"Okay well, this is a safe place. I want you two to feel comfortable and safe with me. So I can help you to figure out what's causing you two to fight and constantly have disagreements." Jaha explains too calmly for their liking.

"We know why we fight." Clarke glares at him while folding her arms, "He's just another cocky asshole."

"And you're a petty bitch-" Bellamy begins to snap but Jaha raise his hands.

"I would appreciate it if we didn't curse at each other." He looks at them knowingly, "You're here to stop doing that, not to make it worse."

"Whatever, man."

Bellamy leans back on the couch him and Clarke are on. He then puts his arm behind Clarke on the couch without noticing the action like Jaha does. He checks the clock on the wall and groans realizing they have third more minutes of this bullshit. Clarke is picking at her nails bored and leans into Bellamy without noticing she'd move closer to him. Jaha then nods at the sight before him and asks.

"I need to ask, have you two ever been romantically and physically together?"

Bellamy and Clarke's eyes go wide as they stare at him, they glance at each other before moving slightly away from one another. Truth be told the two never been officially together. They never dated or slept with each other even when they spent most their lives in the same company. However, there were moments the two couldn't deny were romantic and physical. But those were things they never spoke about and they didn't plan on starting now.

"Never, we only talk since I'm his sister's best friend."

"They been friends since middle school so I've known her most my life," Bellamy adds since he doesn't want Clarke to tell their friends she did all the talking.

"So you two went to school with each other?" He asks in surprise as he takes out his notebook.

The two look at his notebook in alarm and Bellamy asks first, "What are you doing?"

"Taking notes, it's the only way I can remember all the important things and help you fix your situation." He answers while grabbing a pen, "So you guys went to the same school?"

"Yeah… Middle and High school." Clarke mumbled before looking at Bellamy concerned about the note taking Jaha is doing.

"Not to mention we went to the same college," Bellamy comments as he sees Griffin's expression.

She bites her lip and tilts her head to the notebook, it silently tells Bell she doesn't like Jaha recording their personal information. Bellamy sighs and shrugs letting her know they can't do much since they lost the bet. Folding her arms irritably Clarke looks away from Bellamy and to the man writing something down. Bell rolls his eyes and speaks up to Mr. Jaha.

"Could you not writing personal information about us?"

Looking at the two Jaha smiles calmly, "Your sister Octavia mentioned you two wouldn't like it but I guarantee that no one will see these but me and you two. You have my word."

Bellamy looks to Princess beside him to see if she cool now with it. She looks between the two men before nodding okay. Blake and Griffin didn't like this situation one bit, they felt like teenagers again. Even when they're adults with jobs, cars, and a house.

"Okay, so you two went to the same school, is there anything else you've crossed roads with?"

"We live together in a house with three other people."

"And she uses to be into girls, like me."

Clarke's eyes go wide at Bell's bold words, she's ready to yell his ear off when Jaha tells them, "When that door is shut anything what we say in this room is private. No one will be judged or disrespected. No matter what, you have my word."

Princess glares at the boys snapping, "Do I?"

"Of course, Miss. Griffin." Jaha answers instantly while looking between the two, "Why don't we just talk about who you are today so I can get a good read on you as an individual."

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asks motionlessly.

"What do you do, what do you like and dislike. Tell me about your friends and family. The basic facts about each of you."

"Okay…" Clarke shrugs and glances at Bell before thinking out loud, "I'm the head nurse at Ark Hospital, my mother is the head doctor there. My father passed away a few years ago. I live with my closest friends beside Bell here. I'm an artist, Christian and I don't like man-whores."

Blake glares at her before telling Jaha, "I'm the head detective at the Drop-ship Police Station. I only talk to my mother and sister, I don't know my father. I like sports and I can play the guitar. I don't like stuck up sluts."

"Okay, great… A lot of good information."

Jaha sighs as the two glare daggers at each other. He could tell by just these first 20 minutes every session he's going to have with them are going to long and tiring. Because right now he can already see these two are most prideful, stubborn, crazy lovers.

* * *

"Check it out, our new neighbors are young as shit."

"Whoa, they are."

"They must younger than 23."

Raven and Octavia park the car in their driveway with groceries in the back seat. Bellamy and Clarke still have 10 minutes with the therapist so they decided to drop off the food then go pick them up. Getting out of the car they see two young looking guys in a house next to them drinking a beer or something on the porch. Octavia then thinks out loud while walking to the new neighbors.

"I'll help you take the groceries in a second."

Knowing what her roommate is doing she goes to the back seat to get the bags. Just before she picks one up she hears Wick call out her name. She turns around confused and sees him leaving his house running to her. Without warning, he picks her up and spins her when he reaches her. She lets out a confused laugh while asking him.

"What's going on?"

Putting her down he answers excitedly, "I got the job at Mount. Weather!"

She lights up squealing, "That's awesome! I knew you'd get it!"

"All because of you." He smirks and pulls her into a tight hug, "Thanks, Raven. I really needed this."

"Anytime."

Reyes looks around and realizes they are standing extremely close. They're inches away from each other causing her to glance at Octavia and the guys she's talking to. Wick leans on her car to give them a little more room between each other, but still close enough to make her blush. Breaking the silence Raven asks.

"When did they tell you?"

"They called me a few hours ago. You weren't home and I wanted to tell you in person."

"I'm proud of you-"

"Raven! Wick!"

The two turn around at the sound of Octavia's voice, they see her waving them over at their new neighbor's porch. They both shrugged at each other before going over to the three. An Asian boy is chilling on a bench with what looks like a glass of moonshine. The other is leaning on the railing with big dorky goggles on his head. The youngest Blake looks between everyone excitedly before announcing.

"Raven Reyes and Kyle Wick this is Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, our new neighbors."

"Hey, nice to meet you. My friends call me Wick." He offers them his hand and both of them shake it one after another.

"Likewise." Monty, the Asian nods and looks around, "You guys are the first people on the block to greet us."

"Well, I'm having a cookout this Sunday for my new roommate if y'all want to come. Most of the block will be there. You guys should come."

"Yeah, we'll think about it." Jasper shrugs with innocent eyes, no one notices him checking out Raven quickly before blushing embarrassingly.

"So what made you two move to this neighborhood? The houses here aren't exactly the best price." Raven laughs friendly, Octavia nods in agreement with her friend.

If all five of them weren't living in that house together there would be no way they could afford it. The house has a three-car garage, a pool in the backyard, four bedrooms, kitchen, living room, game room, laundry room, dining room and office they all shared. When they were all house hunting they realized it was cheaper to share a house this big then to get four crappy houses separately in the town city they live in.

"Well, I'm a new understudy Chemist for Mount Weather. I just graduated College a few months ago." Jasper shrugs and looks around his neighbors,

"Same with me, I majored in being a Engineer Agricultural Scientist but I got a job at Ark High school to be a senior science/engineer teacher." Monty explains to the group, "It's the only job that I could apply for in this town."

"Really? Ark High? My boyfriend works there, he's a-"

Octavia lights up at the thought but she stops talking however when they hear their front door open. Lincoln is running to his girlfriend's car while putting on his shoes, everyone turns to watch him in confusion. He sees his friends with the neighbors and sends them a look before calling out to them as he goes to the car.

"Guys, we're late! Clarke and Bellamy have been waiting for us for half an hour now!"

Raven and Octavia's eyes go wide knowing their friends are going to be pissed they had to so to therapy and have been waiting awhile for them. What's even worse is now they are allowed to fight so anything can happen. Thinking about the groceries Raven runs to the car shouting.

"Hold on! I have milk and ice cream in there."

"Well, hurry up. Bell and Clarke called me and they're extremely pissed."

"Shit," Octavia whispers as she looks at her freaked out friends in the front lawn.

"Who's Bellamy and Clarke?" Monty blurts out while watching Lincoln and Raven running back and forth to the house with Walmart bags.

"Our roommates." She sighs, "They're in therapy."

"Therapy?" Jasper snorts, "Damn."

"Yeah, they don't get along well."

"Hold on, are they the ones always arguing?"

"I wish I could say no."


End file.
